To Love, Protect, and Sacrifice
by Ississ-Perok
Summary: Juvia overhears Gray saying that he will never love her, she then takes a random job from the board and leaves. But on the way to the job something goes wrong. Will Gray and the rest of Fairy Tail be able to help Juvia? In order to love you have to sacrifice. Gruvia, Nalu, Gale
1. The Crying Sky

**This is my first Fan Fiction, so I please tell me if its bad or what I could fix! It is inspired by BonneyQ and her story Far Longer Than Forever (I highly recommend you read it.)**

.

.

Juvia watched Gray from her usual spot. Today she was going to do it; she had made up her mind. She took one step forward, then quickly retreated. She felt a rush of nervousness. She twiddled with her fingers and then stood up straight. She started in the direction of Gray and then quickly turned to where Gajeel was sitting. She had to grab his attention from looking at his precious shrimp.

"Juvia can't do it." she said

"Not that I approve of that stripper, but you have to go for it now." Gajeel replied as he took his eyes off Levy and moved them to Juvia.

Juvia nodded.

"Why is it so different today, you say you love him all the time?" Gajeel stated

"This time Juvia is confessing, not just randomly saying that she does. There's a huge difference"

Gajeel sighed, "Whatever."

Juvia finally had the confidence. She marched towards Gray. She was about to open her mouth to him, who was currently facing the other way, when he opened his.

"No, she crazy! She a total stalker, why would I ever love someone who doesn't even give me my own space?" he said

Natsu who was facing Gray and Juvia, gulped.

"You don't mean that!" He said loudly trying to give him a hint.

"Yes I do." he replied

Juvia stood there in shock; she knew he was talking about her. She wouldn't move she saw Natsu's worried expression. Before she knew it a hot liquid was falling from her eyes. It took all of her willpower from breaking down right there. She put her finger up to her eyes and caught a tear. There was a loud thunder outside that made the guild fall silent. Juvia broke that silence with two words.

"Juvia understands."

Gray turned around and saw Juvia. His face turned to worry as he realized what he had just done. Juvia turned around and walked towards the request board. She pulled off a random job and walked towards Mira. She felt everyone's eyes on her. Mira nodded when Juvia showed her the job. When Juvia opened the door lightning flashed and the sky growled. The rain fell down so hard the streets were starting to flood. Juvia walked out into the rain, closing the door behind her. Back in the guild, everyone remained silent. Gajeel finally stood up and walked towards Gray. He punched him in the stomach. Gray dropped to his knees and held his stomach.

"You dumb ass! She was finally going to confess to you, for real! You fucked up big time stripper." Gajeel spat and then walked out of the door.

The guild became lively again. Erza approached Gray. He expected to be hit again but instead he got a sigh.

"I'm disappointed in you Gray." she said before walking away

.

.

.

Juvia let it all out. The amount of tears that she wanted to escape couldn't flow from her blue eyes. So the sky cried to. She found a park bench and sat down. She let the rain pour around her.

"Gray-sama doesn't love Juvia! He hates Juvia!" she cried

She looked at her surroundings; people were retreating to any place that was dry. A couple grabbed their child and looked for shelter.

"Why did it start raining all of a sudden?" the woman asked

"I don't know, but it's so gloomy now." the man replied

The child started crying "I hate the rain!'

The family tried to comfort the child. Juvia slowly stood up from where she was sitting and walked away.

'That's right.' she thought 'Juvia only brings sadness. She is unwanted'

"Drip, drip, drop." she mumbled as she walked towards the train station.

When she made it to the train station she looked at the mission she grabbed off of the board. It was for a reasonable price. All she had to do was deliver a book. She waited for the train. She tried to keep her mind off of Gray, but the more she tried to the more she thought about him. She felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey Rain-woman," Gajeel said

Juvia turned around and looked at him.

"Which train are you on?"

"Juvia is on train 42." She replied

"Ok. Be careful on that job, and forget about the stripper. Your way to good for him."

Juvia smiled.

The train arrived and Juvia waved goodbye to Gajeel. She sat down and looked out at the sky. It was still grey. There was a sudden crash on the train and Juvia went flying into the aisle. She stood up and ran in the direction of the crash.

.

.

.

The guild was back to its normal self, except for one ice wizard.

"Gray! Fight me!" Natsu yelled

"Not now Natsu." he replied

Natsu frowned and walked away. He went up to Lucy,

"Lucy, fight me!" he yelled

"No way!" she yelled back

Gray felt a lot of things, a lot of things that he couldn't comprehend. For one he felt guilty. He felt guilty for saying those things, he felt guilty for lying to himself, and he felt guilty for making her cry. But he felt most guilty for bringing the rain back. If only he hadn't denied the obvious. Natsu had asked if he _**loved**_ Juvia. He denied it. Who wouldn't deny it? But he had no idea that Juvia was listening. More guilt built up. Erza approached Gray.

"You regret it don't you?" she asked

Gray remained silent.

"Make sure to make things clear when she gets back."

That was the problem. He wasn't even clear about his own feelings.

.

.

.

**So, was it bad? If not I will continue the story.**


	2. Butterfly Clip

**Last time I forgot the disclaimer so,**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Fairy Tail.**

.

.

.

The dark wizard held the little girl by her hair.

"Put the girl down." Juvia said

The man dropped her.

"Found you, Rainwoman." he said

The little girl ran back to her mother and Juvia prepared to attack.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said "What about all of these passengers?"

Juvia looked around at the teens, kids, elderly, and adults that surrounded them.

The man snapped his fingers. Another explosion occurred. People were thrown around.

"Stop!" Juvia yelled

It was obvious that the train would crash if there was another explosion. Juvia ran to past the man and into the next car. He followed, she ran from car to car. She got to the last car and stopped. The man stopped as well. They were in an empty cart.

"Now Juvia can attack!" she yelled

She used water slicer and hit his shoulder. He flew back and landed on his back. Juvia walked towards him. His eyes were closed. Juvia realized too late. The man grabbed her ankle and threw her against the wall. She stood up and faced the man. He yelled something that she never thought he would.

"Water Slicer!"

The water came back and hit her square on. She didn't have time to turn her body to water because of the shock. Juvia flew backwards and once again stood up. She didn't have time to mess with this guy.

"Water Lock!" she yelled

A sphere of water surrounded the man. He started struggling, and kept going. But eventually he started to slow down, and then stopped. Juvia was satisfied.

"Now Juvia will turn you into the guards."

She started to walk away when something hit the back of her neck. She fell to the ground and her water lock disappeared. Her precious butterfly clip fell off of her hat. The man dropped to the ground and then melted away. The wizard bent down to pick Juvia up and take her to his boss.

.  
.

.

.

.

Gray could tell that something was wrong, though he wasn't sure what. He walked up to Mira.

"Hey Mira," he said

"Yes Gray..." she replied

"What job did Juvia take?"

"She had to deliver a book."

"Ok, doesn't seem too hard."

The door flew open. Gray quickly turned around, hoping it was Juvia. But it was a wizard. Erza approached him.

"May I help you?" she asked

He nodded, "You're Fairy Tail, right?" he asked

"Yes." she replied

The wizard handed her an envelope and then ran back out. Erza opened the envelope to find a letter.

_To whom it may concern,_

_We are sorry to announce that train 42 crashed this morning. There were 2 fatalities and 23 injuries. Witnesses say that the crash was caused by a dark wizard. There is one mage missing from the crash. She was said to be protecting the passengers by leading him away from the full carts….,_

Erza stopped reading and dropped the letter. She reached back into the envelope and pulled out a butterfly clip.

.  
.

.

.  
.

Juvia felt pain in her right ankle. She was also cold, very cold. She managed to prop herself up from the cold, hard, cement floor she was laying on. She looked around; she saw that she was lying in a small room with a locked door. She slowly stood up and slowly walked towards the door. Her ankle would only let her go a certain speed. When she reached the heavy door knob she pulled on it, twisted it left, twisted it right, pushed on it, but none of it worked. She put her head against the door. She had a sick feeling in her stomach. The door slowly opened in front of her and she was pushed back and on to the ground.

"I see you're awake." the dark wizard said

Juvia slowly stood up again. She got into fighting position and prepared to use water slicer.

"I wouldn't do that." he said

Juvia tried anyway and then crumpled down from pain.

"What did you do to Juvia?" she asked demandingly

The man only laughed, he reached down and grabbed Juvia by the hand. He pulled her up.

"Follow me." he said

Juvia didn't move. The man snarled and pushed her ahead of him.

They walked through a long hallway. Juvia noticed many other doors. She could only hope no one else was trapped here. At the end of the hallway there was a big door. It was made of what seemed to be iron and had red designs all around it. The man pulled open the door and shoved her inside. The room itself was big and dull. But in the center of it all there was a chair lifted up by a red structure with gold decorations around it. In the chair there was a big man. He was muscular and wore a tank top, pants and dress shoes.

"You must be Juvia." he said

Juvia just stared at him.

"You have two options. You can go free or you can stay here."

"Juvia picks the obvious one."

"Great, now all you have to do is answer some questions about your guild."

"What type of questions?" Juvia asked

"I just need some information about how to bring down Fairy Tail."

She answered immediately "Juvia will never talk."

"It would be in your best interest Rainwoman."

"Juvia doesn't go by that anymore."

The man looked dissatisfied.

'How does he know about Juvias past?' she thought

"Why would you tell Juvia that you are trying to bring down Fairy Tail?" she asked

"Because there's nothing you can do about It." he replied "you're mine."

"Juvia is nobodies."

The man stopped looking at Juvia and turned to the wizard that was standing at the door.

"I thought you said that she used to belong to the guild Phantom Lord?"

"She did!" he replied

The man scowled "Why won't you tell us! They aren't even your original guild."

"Fairy Tail is Juvias nakama!"

"Joe," the man said to the wizard

"Yes boss!" he replied

"We will have to break her; she seems like a tough one."

"YES BOSS!" he replied excitedly, he grabbed Juvia.

He pushed her back out the door. Juvia had already thought up many plans on how to escape. But unfortunately they all involved using magic, which was not an option. One of them involved flooding the area so she could swim out of there. There were a couple of problems with that; magic is required, where would she get the water from, and what if there were other victims here. She sulked down. How would she ever get out of here? She was lead along the cement hallway. They walked past her previous room. Juvia tried to stop.

"Wait!" she said "Where are we going?"

The man only snickered. Juvia began to worry. All of the possibilities entered her mind. Joe stopped and Juvia stopped as well. He opened the door to their left. He pushed Juvia inside and then followed.

.

.

.

.

.

Erza slowly bent down and picked up the dropped letter. She hid the butterfly clip in her hand and walked straight towards the Masters room.

"Erza, what's wrong?" Natsu asked

She ignored him and kept walking. She didn't even bother to knock and just went straight into the office.

"Master!" Erza said

"Yes." he replied

Erza looked down and then handed him the letter. Master read the letter once, and then again and again.

"And what about it?" he asked

Erza opened her hand to reveal the butterfly clip.

.

.

.

**Thank you;**

**BrigitteoO**

**estefania**

**Laleliilolu**

**LuvsManga**

**xMagicMayhem**

**Cathy Santiel**

**mythandfairytaillover3**

**Peony-flower**

**SheRa-ver**

**inuandkags4evs**

** .live**

**Pinky Berry**

**.**

**.**

**For either reviewing, following, making it a favorite, or all three.**

**It made me very happy when I checked my inbox.**


	3. Rescue Mission

**Ok, third chapter. I have been trying to plan everything out so it all ties together, but that will take a while.**

.

.

.

Makarov stepped out of his office with Erza following behind. The guild noticed immediately that something was wrong. Everyone turned their attention to where the Master and Titania were standing.

"My children," the master started "We have some unfortunate news."

Erza stepped forward "A train crashed this morning thanks to a dark wizard."

Gajeel froze, instantly thinking of Juvia.

"Which train?" he yelled

Erza stared at him "I will get to that."

"I want to know now!"

"42, train 42!"

"Damit!" Gajeel yelled "Is Juvia ok?"

Grays heart sank, he stared at Gajeel.

"What do you mean by, _is Juvia ok_?" he asked

"Juvia was on train 42."

"Enough!" Erza yelled "The train crash involved 2 fatalities and 23 injuries."

"What!?" Natsu yelled "Juvias ok, right?"

"Wat do you mean Flame brain? Of course she's alright." Gray said, wanting to deny that anything bad can happen to Juvia.

"I said quite!" Erza yelled

The guild was now so quite that anyone could hear a pin drop.

"The passengers witnessed a mage leading the wizard away from the full carts." she continued "The mage and wizard are both now missing."

Erza cleared her throat "The only thing they found was the hair clip of the mage."

She opened her hand to show Juvias hair piece.

"Unfortunately, its Juvias." the Master said

The guild stayed silent for a few seconds before breaking into chatter. Many conversations were about how she probably beat the wizard, or how she might of been captured. Natsu, Lucy, Levy, Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, and Cana remained quiet. As for Gray, he was in complete denial.

.

.

.

.

Juvia scanned the room. There was dried blood on the walls and floor. The blood was the only color in the room. She felt a shove from behind. She turned to get punched in the gut. She dropped to the floor. Juvia did not cry, or make any noise in that matter. She wouldn't give him the pleasure. She tried to attack ,only to feel a sharp pain in her right ankle.

"What now?" Joe said "Can't do anything without your precious magic, can you?"

He kicked her again. This time in the jaw. Juvia coughed up some blood, but still refused to make any noise.

"Still not talking?" he asked

Juvia glared at him. Joe got mad. He approached her and smirked. He brought up his foot and slammed it down on her right ankle. It took all of Juvias will not to scream in pain.

"You mages disgust me! Always loyal to your guild!"

He continued to beat Juvia, her face bruised and ankle swelling. He picked Juvia up by her arm and dragged her out of the room and down the hallway. They approached a big door. He opened it and threw her inside. He spat at her and then closed the door once more.

The room was dim. But Juvia could see around. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't alone. There were 3 other girls there, all sitting down. One had long black hair and black orbs for eyes. The second one had short brown hair and was tiny, she reminded Juvia of a mouse. The third one had straight silver hair and white eyes, she looked like she was sick. All of them had scars as well. Juvia wanted to lighten the mood.

"Juvia is from Fairy Tail! Where are you guys from?" she asked, trying to ignore her own pain.

"My name is Lya and i'm from the guild Phoenix Grave." the girl with black hair answered "And this is Mi," she pointed to the girl with brown hair "she from the Southern Wolves."

The girl with white hair stood up "My name is Aoi, i'm from Mermaid Heel. Nice to meet you Juvia of Fairy Tail.

Aoi held out her hand. Juvia took it without hesitation. Aoi slowly sat down next to Juvia.

"So why are you here?" Lya asked

"They want Juvia to give information about her guild." she replied

"The same with all of us."

"None us have broken yet." Aoi added

"How long have you been here?"

"I have been here for at least three days." Aoi said "As for Lya, about two weeks."

"We don't how long Mi has been here because she doesn't talk." Lya added

Juvia looked over at the little girl, she was definitely the most beat up. Her eyes were dull and had almost no sign of light. It was an awful sight, the poor girl only looked about 12. Juvia imagined all of this happening to Wendy. She would probably be almost broken to.

"Can you answer some of Juvias questions?" she asked

"We will try." Lya said

"Why does it hurt to use magic?"

"When they first captured you, they implanted a lacryma that turns the magic power you were about to use against you."

"For example," Aoi said "If you used a fire attack, the magic energy will reverse before it takes it physical form. "

"Its like being attacking inside your body with magical energy." Lya finished

"Juvia understands."

The door creaked open and Juvia turned around. Something pushed a plate into the room. The door quickly closed again. Aoi slowly got up, walked over and picked up the plate. She turned around and came back towards the other girls. She sat back on the ground and put the plate down. On it was half a loaf of bread. Lya ripped the bread into four pieces. She handed one piece to Mi, then one to Juvia, and then one to Aoi. Aoi looked at the bread in her hands.

"I'm not hungry," she said she ripped up her share into thirds and handed them out.

"Are you sure?" Juvia asked

"Yes, I'm sure." she replied

But Juvia wasn't, she looked sick. She was just about as pale as Juvia. The three of them ate their bread Mi and Lya laid down and fell asleep. Juvia and Aoi stayed awake.

"Its so messed up." Aoi said

"Juvia thinks so too."

"They torture us for information."

Juvia nodded her head "But we need to stay strong for our nakama. They're counting on us."

As soon as Juvia mentioned nakama she remembered Gray. She tried to keep tears from falling but couldn't. Aoi looked at Juvia with a concerned face.

"Its nothing." Juvia said

And at that, Aoi laid down and fell asleep. Juvia stared at the grey walls. She held her knees to her head.

'Even if Juvia gets out of here, Fairy Tail won't be the same.' She thought

She couldn't take Gajeels advice and forget about Gray. She loved him, even he didn't love her. And she was going to protect him and the guild at all costs, whether they know it or not. Juvia laid down and closed her eyes. A hot tear streamed down her face before the real word disappeared and she started dreaming.

.

.

.

.

Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Erza, Natsu and Lucy stood in the Masters office.

"I'm giving you six a mission." Master started

Gray honestly wasn't paying attention. His mind was far away. He was deep inside wondering if Juvia was ok.

"Understand Gray?" Master asked

Gray snapped out of it and nodded.

The started to leave when Happy, Charle, Panther Lilly, Wendy, and Cana came to see them off.

"Be careful!" Wendy said "And bring Juvia back."

"We will." Lucy said

The group walked out of the guild. They started towards the train station. The 12 feet of the magic users splashed down in the mud from the previous day. Gray squeezed his right first, which contained Juvias butterfly clip.

"So where are we going?" Gray asked

"Were going to the train crash." Gajeel answered

Gray slipped the butterfly clip into his pocket and put on a determined face.

"Alright."

Erza and Gray walked in front, Natsu and Lucy in the middle, and Gajeel and Levy in the very back. As they left the town and started to follow the train tracks Levy seemed to get further and further behind.

"Come on shrimp." Gajeel said

"How much longer?" she complained

"Just a couple of miles."

Levy groaned "But my feet are almost numb."

Gajeel walked towards Levy.

"Hey! Gajeel, what are you doing?" she yelled

Gajeel picked Levy up by her shirt and threw her over his shoulder.

"Gajeel, put me down!" she complained while hitting his back

"No use complaining, 'cause i'm not putting you down till we get there." he replied

Levy gave up, crossed her arms, and put on her pouting face as Gajeel caught up with the rest of the group.

.

.

.

**Were the OCs ok? They are not going to take a main part in the story, but they will have an important role later on.**

**Thank you to all that have reviewed, followed, or made the story a favorite.**


	4. Hope

**A/N; So my goal was to update every 2 days. I made that my goal mainly because I already had the first 3 chapters written before I decided to post it online. Then today I got on and realized that I still needed half a chapter. I need to stay more focused and not forget. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Fairy Tail.  
**

.

.

.

Erza glanced over at Gray, who was a few steps ahead of her. He was taking the lead this time. Gray was determined, he was determined to find Juvia and kick whoever's ass that hurt her. He knew that she was tough and could handle almost anything. He wasn't worried, well at least not as worried as he was feeling guilty; although he was too set on finding her at the moment to realize it. He felt that it was his fault. His fault for making her cry, his fault for her grabbing a random job, his fault for her disappearing. Erza could see straight through him.

"Gray," she started

He turned his head around "Yes Erza,"

She was afraid to damage his determination, but Lucy and Levy were exhausted by their 2 hour walk.

"We should stop to rest." she said

"But we are only an hour away from the crash." he stated

Erza nodded her head towards the two girls behind them. Gray looked back and saw a pale Lucy, and Levy over Gajeel shoulders.

"Alright." he said the quickly added "Only for 30 minutes."

Erza nodded. She turned around to face everyone.

"OK!" she said "We will have a 30 minute break!"

Upon hearing that Lucy dropped to her knees.

"Finally!" she said

The group sat on a patch of green grass. Levy climbed off of Gajeel and laid in the grass.

She stared up at the clear blue sky.

"Hey Gajeel," she started

He glanced over at her.

"I think Juvia is ok."

He stared at her.

"There are no clouds in the sky, isn't that a good sign."

Gajeel frowned, "Most likely."

Levy giggled, "Why, most likely?"

"Juvia is one of the toughest women I know. But I wouldn't rely on the sky to tell if she's ok."

Levy looked confused.

"Juvia may be tough, she can withstand a lot of pain and her will power is fucking

incredible." he continued "But, her feelings are fragile."

Levy turned her attention to him.

"But she will do anything for her nakama." she said

"That's what worries me. The sky can change at any moment." he stated

.

.

.

Juvia woke up to the sound of coughing; she slowly sat up and looked to her side. Lya and Mi were sleeping right next to each other. She looked around for Aoi. She was sitting in a corner, coughing. Juvia tried to stand so she could walk over there but pain shot through her body. She fell down and her ankle throbbed.

"Aoi, Aoi." Juvia half whispered, half yelled

She looked up. "Hey Juvia."

"Are you ok?" she asked

"Yes I'm fine, my throats just a little dry."

Juvia nodded, still not sure of her answer. Juvia heard a noise that broke the silence.

Drip, Drip, Drop

Juvia looked around to find the source of the familiar noise. She looked to the corner which had a small puddle of water. Drops of water were falling from the ceiling above it.

'It must have rained last night.' she thought

She heard footsteps outside of the room. There were two voices, one that belonged to a

female and another that belonged to a male.

"Wasn't last night crazy?" the girl asked

"Yeah, the rain appeared out of nowhere!" the male replied

Juvia thought for a second. Last night she had been depressed, and crying.

'But it hurts for Juvia to use magic.' she thought

She tried to comprehend what could have been a coincidence.

'But the rain reflects on Juvia feelings, not her magic.' she continued to think

Juvia got frustrated and grabbed the sides of her head. She felt as if something was missing. She took off her hat and examined it. Her butterfly clip was missing. She scanned the room and didn't see it. It could have fallen off during on the train, but it also could have fallen off in the room that she was beaten in. If it had fallen off on the train, people could have found it and given it to Fairy Tail. Juvia smiled at her thought. It was a very small chance, but any chance at all was a good sign.

The door opened and Joe walked in. He walked past Juvia and straight towards where Lya and Mi were sleeping. He kicked Lya away from Mi.

Mi woke up and was dragged away from where she was previously sleeping. Lya got up and witnessed what was happening. Mi was struggling and struggling; Lya ran up to Joe and tackled him. Jo turned his attention to Lya who was on his back.

"Get off mage!" he yelled

Lya bit down on his ear. He screamed in pain. Joe ripped her off of his back and threw her against the wall. He reached for his ear, which was now covered in blood.

"Look what you did to my ear bitch!" he yelled

He walked up to her and he kicked her in the stomach repeatedly. Lya coughed up blood.

An unfamiliar voice yelled "STOP!"

Juvia turned to see who it was. The girl's eyes were full of light and they looked terrified. Mi ran up to Joe.

"Stop." she said

"So you finally talk." he snarled "Sorry, but I don't think that you will ever see your friend again."

He pushed Mi to the side and dragged Lyas body by the foot away. Lya had tears in her eyes.

"I will be ok, Mi." She said

Mi was crying now.

"By the way," she added "You have a beautiful voice."

Lya was dragged out of the room and the door closed behind her. Juvia crawled over to a crying Mi.

"It will be ok." she said

Mi put her head in Juvias chest and cried.

Juvia started to cry as well. She knew how painful losing a loved one was.

.

.

.

.

Gray waited impatiently. He wanted to go. Even if they would only be behind by half an hour, it could mean all the difference in the world. Lucy looked at Gray. She could see that he worried.

"Natsu, you should comfort him." she said

"Why should I do that?" he replied

Lucy looked down at the ground. She was worried about Juvia. Cana told her about the time that she sacrificed herself so she couldn't hurt anyone. Erza also told her about the time she went against Meredy. Lucy knew that Juvia was tough but she just couldn't help it.

Natsu stared at a depressed Lucy. She would go comfort Gray herself, and tell him not to worry. But she couldn't do that, she was too worried herself.

"Luce," he started

She lifted her head and looked at him, "Yeah."

"You don't need to be so worried."

He saw right through her. "Why not? Juvia is missing."

"Not for long." Natsu said

Lucy looked up at Natsu, who gave her his goofy smile.

Lucy giggled "You're right, not for long."

.

.

.

.

The door slowly opened again. Juvia pushed Mi behind her.

"Come on little fairy." the man said "The Boss wants to see you."

Juvia couldn't come, she couldn't stand up. The man came into the room. It wasn't Joe. This man looked stronger and angry. He walked over to Juvia and picked her up by her shirt. He carried her out of the room. Juvia saw a chance. He held Juvia in front of him as he started to close the door. Right before he closed it Juvia stuck her foot out. The door closed on her foot. Her face welled up in pain, but she didn't make a noise. The man turned around as the door slowly opened again and her foot came free. At least two of her toes were broken, but at now they could try to escape.

'You guys have to get out of here.' Juvia thought

They soon arrived at the door of the Boss. The man kicked it open and threw Juvia to the floor.

'What an idiot.' Juvia thought

The Boss got down off of his chair and approached her.

"You think you're so smart." he said

Juvia was confused, but didn't show it.

"You think making it rain it will attract your guild?"

"Juvia doesn't know what you're talking about." she replied

"Really? Don't play dumb?" He yelled "Who else can turn a cloudless night into a

thunderstorm?"

Juvia was shocked at this. Her magic could still work at some extent. The Boss didn't have a bad idea either. She could make the rain come.

.

.

.

.

**Another chapter done. Thank once again to all that reviewed, followed or made this story a favorite. I makes me really happy when my phone goes off because someone liked my story.**


	5. Escape

**So I keep looking at the settings for my story and it says that a Cover Image is recommended. Does anyone think any pictures would suit the story? I mean I could use one from when she fought Meredy, but I don't think that it suits it very well. So i'm looking for pictures! On another note! I started to re-watch Fairy Tail and I noticed something that I didn't the first time. In episode 4 a fortune teller tells Gray that in the future he would have trouble with water and women! When I read that I almost fell out of my chair laughing. The fortune teller was straight on.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mi and Aoi saw the opportunity that Juvia left for them. They quietly snuck out of the room. Aoi closed the door behind them.

"Which way is out?" Aoi asked

Mi shook her head.

"You don't know?"

Mi tugged on her arm. Aoi immediately understood.

"I will find Lya and bring her. Go and see if you can find an exit."

Mi nodded and ran off. She assumed that the exit would be at the end of a hallway. She ran down each hallway, putting her ear to the door. She checked her 5th door when she started to hear commotion.

"We found one of the escapes!" a voice yelled

Another one replied "Find the other one!"

Mi panicked, they had caught Aoi. She couldn't take them all on by herself. She needed to find help. She ran down to her 6th door and put her ear to it, no sound. The 7th, no sound. The 8th, no sound. The commotion was getting closer. She tried the 9th, no sound. She was about to collapse from exhaustion. She saw another hallway to her left. She ran to the end of it, passing many doors. She caught her breath and held her ear up to the door. It was cold. She listened really hard and heard the faint sound of people. She quickly tried to open the door, but with no luck. She had to get help, she had to. She staggered back. She picked up her foot. She was apart of the Southern Wolves for a reason. She kicked the door knob. She kicked it again and again. The hinge finally came loose. She opened the door to be overcome with sunlight. Something she hadn't seen for 13 months. She closed the door behind her and staggered towards the light that was outside of the alley. The door she came out of was in an alley with moss and plants growing over it. When she reached the light she saw a busy town. She leaned against the side of the wall. The kicks took all of the energy that she had been saving. She saw another alley down the street. She could hide herself there until she had enough energy to find help.

.

.

.

.

Juvia could use the rain. She unknowingly smiled. The Boss got mad at that.

"Why are you smiling?" he yelled

Juvia turned her attention back towards the angry boss. He went back to his chair and grabbed a glass of water. He threw the glass at Juvia, who dodged. the glass shattered on the floor.

"Take her..." the boss started

The door swung open revealing Joe.

"Boss. There were 2 mages who tried to escape." he said

"Really, how?" the big man behind Juvia asked

"Shut up Carter!" Joe replied

Carter immediately shut up. Juvia was glad to hear this news, she smiled again.

"Anyway," Joe continued "We caught the one from Mermaid Heel."

"Thats good." the Boss said

"But," Joe said quietly "The small one from the Southern Wolves escaped."

Juvia heart skipped a beat when she heard that Mi escaped.

"Where did you place the one from Mermaid Heel?" the Boss asked

"In a holding cell with the one from Phoenix Grave."

"You better hope that the one from the Southern Wolves is found." he said

Juvia was glad that Mi made it our of here. But she could only hope that Aoi and Lya were ok.

He looked at Juvia. "get her out of here."

Carter approached Juvia. She managed to sneak a shard of glass and squeezed it in her hand. Carter threw Juvia over his shoulder. And left the room.

"The room is unavailable, so we will put you in a cell until one is." he said

The entered another big door. Across the hall there were multiple different cells. There were a couple with girls that had no scars. They all looked terrified. There were also some other cells were full of girls that looked half dead.

"Why do you only capture girls?" Juvia asked

"Because girls are weak."

"Juvia doesn't think so." she said

"Well I don't care what you think."

They walked past more cells. Juvia heard a familiar voice.

"Juvia wheres Mi!" Lya yelled

Juvia smiled "She escaped!"

Lya smiled. Carter stopped next to Lyas cell and put Juvia on the ground. She managed to prop herself up against the wall.. He fiddled around with the keys to the next cage. Lya was really beat up. She had a black eye and a cut down the left side of her face. Her hair had blood stains on it from the gash on her arm and there was a bloodstain in her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Juvia asked

"Yeah, i'm fine." she replied

"Wheres Aoi."

Lya pointed behind her. Juvia looked past her and saw Aoi in the corner coughing. She was pale and sweating, she looked really sick.

"Don't worry, I'm taking care of her." Lya said "Wheres Mi? Is she ok?"

Juvia smiled "She escaped."

Lya smiled "Thank goodness."

Carter opened the empty cell and picked Juvia up and threw her in it.

"Stay there little Fairy." he said before leaving

.

.

.

.

The group finally arrived at the train crash. They started to approach the train but an officer got in there way.

"I'm sorry but you can't come past here." he said

Gray continued walking.

"Excuse me."

He tried to go after Gray but his feet couldn't move, they were frozen to the ground.

"I'm sorry officer but the mage that disappeared was from our guild." Lucy said as she walked by him with the rest of her friends.

Gray led the group to one of the explosion sites. Everything was blown away from the center of the wall.

"It was definitely magic explosion." Erza stated

"Search for clues that could lead to Juvia." Gajeel said

They started to look for any trace of the water mage. They searched and searched but couldn't find anything. They visited the other two, but with no luck.

"Hey." Levy said

"Yeah," Lucy replied

"Didn't the letter say that she led the wizard away from the full carts, like towards the back."

"Your right!"

The two mages took off, grabbing the attention of the other 4. When they arrived at the crash their jaws dropped. It looked like a battle ground. Juvia had definitely been there. There were dents in the wall and water puddles on the floor. Gajeel approached the dents in the wall and ran his hand by the wall.

"This was caused by Juvias water slicer." he said

Erza sighed "There's are no other clues here."

Natsu looked outside of the train.

"Guys, its getting dark." he said

"We should camp out here." Erza said "We can wake up and continue to search."

The group exited the train.

.

.

.

Juvia sat in the corner with her legs crossed and eyes closed. She had a determined face on. She had to concentrate.

'Come on Juvia!' she thought

She had been trying to make it rain for almost 3 hours. She wasn't sure if it was working or not, so she kept trying. She took a deep breath in and thought. Last times she had made it rain, she had been crying. She needed a trigger just to let it all out. Her eyes popped open. She reached into her boot and pulled out the shard of glass. She just needed a trigger. She brought the glass to her leg. She started to apply pressure when something hit her in the head. She dropped the glass and reached in front of her to grab a piece of bread. She had lost 3 hours of concentration.

She looked at the piece of bread thoughtfully. She wasn't really hungry. She heard some coughing and a scream. Juvia immediately went to the edge of her cell.

"Lya, Lya, what's happening?" she asked

"Aoi," she said softly

"Is she ok?"

"She coughed up a lot of blood."

Juvia reached her hand out of the cell and handed her bread to Lya. She then went back to the center of the room. She put her head to her knees. Helpless. Thats what she felt. She couldn't escape, her friend was sick, and she couldn't even bring the rain. A tear dropped from her buried face. She noticed immediately. She put her hand up on her cheek. From there she let it all out. THe pain, the unfairness, and the rejection.

.

.

.

**Thank for all that reviewed, followed, or made it a favorite.**


	6. The Lead

**I'm sorry if its not that good, I wrote it all today. I have been really busy with soccer. I am in a tournament and we had to win three games to get in the semi-finales. We did, so now I have to rest for the game tomorrow. But I will update as soon as I can.**

.

.

Gray was shaken awake by Erza.

"Gray, how long too you intend to lay there." she said

Gray slowly stood up. He had nightmares all night, but one that particularly bothered him.

_Gray ran through the hallway, but it just seemed to get longer. He didn't know what he was running for and what his objective was, but he knew it was important. The hallway suddenly ended. At the end there was a door. He put his shaky hand on the doorknob and slowly twisted it to the left. The door slowly creaked open and light illuminated the dark room in front of him. There was only one object in the room, a girl. A girl in tattered, bloody clothes and long blue messed up hair. Gray ran to her side. He slowly picked the girl up and looked into her eyes._

_"Gray-sama..." Juvia trailed off_

_Her eyes started to close._

_"Juvia, Juvia!" Gray yelled_

_Juvia disappeared from his arms. He dropped to his knees._

_The surroundings changed, he was outside. Something cold and wet hit his head. He lifted his hand so he could see. More raindrops fell and splattered on his hand. He looked up to see people retreating, except one girl. She was beat up, her hair was brown and short. She looked about 12 and reminded him of a small mouse. She just stood there staring at him, and staring at him. She opened her mouth to speak..._

That's when Erza woke him up. He followed Erza and Gajeel to one of the officers.

"Do you know where the nearest town is?" Erza asked politely

The officer nodded "Jiegly is about one day's journey from here."

"Which direction?" she asked

"West, but the weather has been strange there lately."

Gajeel stepped in, "Strange how?"

"Well," the officer said, " For the past two days there has been off again on again rain during the day and big thunderstorms at night."

Gajeel picked him up by his shirt.

"What?" he asked shakily

"You're not lying are you?" he asked

"Of course not."

Gajeel put him down and walked away. Erza and Gray went after him. They approached the others.

"Pack up!" Erza yelled

"Why?" Natsu complained

"We have a lead on Juvia." Gray said

.

.

.

.

Juvia awoke on the cold hard ground. She still wasn't used to it and it made her back hurt. She looked at the ceiling. There wasn't anywhere that water could leak in, so she couldn't tell if it rained or not. She looked down at her ankle. It was dark purple now and the size of an apple. She tried to touch it, only to flinch when she made contact. She dragged herself to the edge of the cell and stuck her hand out. She knew Lya was awake when another hand gripped hers.

"Are you ok?" Lya asked

"Juvia is fine." she replied

"That's good."

"How are you two?"

Lya gripped her hand tighter,

"I'm fine," she started, "but Aoi."

Juvia let go of her hand. She didn't need to know more. She knew that Aoi was sick. They now needed Mi to find help and return. Juvia could only hope that Aois' illness isn't deadly. She heard footsteps. They were loud. Lya retreated back to where Aoi was laying. Juvia stayed where she was. Carter walked past the cells not even making eye contact with one girl. Juvia remembered how easy it was to trick him last time, maybe she could get some information out of him.

"Hey Carter." Juvia said

He turned to look at her.

"Me?" he asked

"Yeah." Juvia replied

"What?"

"Juvia needs you to tell her some things."

"I won't give any information away." he said stubbornly

"But your boss said that you would come and tell us what we need to know."

"Why would he do that?"

"To tell us what we are missing out on, Its a new way to torture us."

Carter scratched his head.

"Hmmmm, I guess so." he said as he sat down next to her cell.

"First tell Juvia about the weather, she misses the weather." she said

"Well, its been raining lightly during the day, and there has been thunderstorms at night." he said

Juvia was happy to hear that.

"Could you tell Juvia what city we are in?"

"We are in,"

Something black hit Carter in the head. Juvia looked out of the cell and saw Joe.

"What are you doing idiot!" he yelled

"Torturing them." he replied from the ground.

"By telling them information?!" he yelled again

"But she told me that the Boss said it was a new type of torture." he replied pointing to Juvia

"She tricked you!"

"Oh."

"Get out of here." Joe yelled "I will deal with her."

Carter got up slowly, and walked towards the exit. Joe turned to face Juvia.

"You won't be able to trick me." he said "Carter got the strength but I got the brains."

Juvia frowned. Joe pulled out a key.

"In any case, I can't let you get away with this."

He opened the cell door and approached Juvia, who was slowly pulling herself across the ground. He kicked her in the side. It didn't send her flying, but it still hurt. He grabbed her hair. She clenched her fists from pain. HE started to walk away, dragging Juvia by her hair with him. He stopped when he reached the center of the hallway.

"Let this be a lesson to you all." he said

HE let go of Juvia hair. He scanned over her and noticed that her face didn't have any major injuries on it. He pulled out a pocket knife. Joe bent down by Juvias side and showed her the knife. Juvia did not panic, but she couldn't deny that she was worried. He placed the knife to her cheek and slowly applied pressure. Juvia was waiting, she knew what she was going to do. The knife slid down her cheek to her lip. Blood was seeping from the cut. Juvias hand was already in her boot, her hand clenched around the glass.

"Time for you to experience true pain." Joe said

He placed two fingers on each side of the cut. He smiled as he pulled the cut open. More blood escape and dripped into her hair, dying it. Juvia was about to scream, but she wouldn't allow him to have that pleasure. She pulled up her hand and the glass slashed across his face. He screamed and staggered back. His hands were up to his face, covering it. Juvia wasn't sure of what she had cut.

"You bitch!" he yelled

HE removed his hands from his face. There was a cut going from his forehead down into his right eye and into his cheek. He ran up to Juvia and kicked her in the stomach again. He stomped down on her chest. She felt all of the air escape her lungs. SHe gasped for air as he lifted his foot.

"Im not done with you," he started "just wait."

He picked her up and threw her back into the cell and locked it.

.

.

.

**Thank you to all of those that reviewed, followed or made this story a favorite. Next chapter there will be more of the plot, so more development.**


	7. The Sound That Ripped Through The Night

**I know that I said that I was going to try to update every 2 days, but that is not possible with my schedule. So I apologize. I will update as soon as I can with the new chapters. **

.

.

.

.

The group somehow made it to the town by dusk.

"We made it!" Natsu yelled

"But its almost dark," Lucy continued "We should find a place to sleep tonight."

Erza nodded in agreement. Gray was distracted. He kept looking at the puddles on the side of the road. Apparently the officer was right, it had been raining there. Erza suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked

Erza grabbed Levy by the wrist and dragged her into the shop in front of her. Lucy looked up at the sign and sighed.

**Marlines Marvelous Cakes!**

Erza came back out of the shop with a box in her hands. Levy trailed behind her with three boxes in her arms.

"What exactly did you buy?" Lucy asked

"Strawberry Cake!" she replied happily

"How many?" Natsu asked

Erza's reply to that was a smile. The group did not want to question her further, so they let it be.

.

.

.

"Do you know where Fairy Tail is?" Mi asked a tall man

He looked down at her with disgust. All he saw was a dirty, poor, beat up girl. She continued to go from person to person asking if they knew where the famous guild was. And each person looked at her as if she was a dirty mouse. She turned the corner to see a cake store. There was a group of people walking away from it. She could ask them! There were three girls and three boys. One of them had to know about Fairy Tail. She started after them. She was about to catch up when she realized something. They would probably call her filthy to. The girl with blonde hair and brown eyes looked at Mi. Mi quickly turned away and retreated. The best thing she could do now, is clean herself and try a better approach. She went to find another ally and waited for the rain to come.

.

.

.

.

Lucy saw a little girl with short brown hair. She looked really beat up and dirty. She wondered if she was homeless. Lucy was about to go after her when Natsu approached.

"Luce what are you doing?" he asked

"Nothing." she replied, taking her attention off of the girl.

"The rest have gone into the hotel, we should go to."

"Right" Lucy nodded her head

The two entered the hotel in front of them. They approached the front desk, where Erza was currently making reservations.

"Two rooms please, close to each other." she asked

The lady smiled and handed her two keys, in return Erza paid her. She turned around to face everyone.

"Follow me." she said

Everyone followed Erza to the stairs, where they climbed 4 flights of stairs. when they reached the top Erza led them down the hallway to the middle and then stopped.

"These are our two rooms, 123 and 124." she said

"Can Luce and I share a room?" Natsu asked

Lucy was shocked at this question,

"Why would we?!" she yelled

"I always sleep at your place!" he complained

"Its not the same!"

"ENOUGH!" Erza yelled

Natsu and Lucy stopped and looked at dark glow that was coming from Erza.

"Boys will stay in room 123, and girls will stay in 124." she said calmly

Everyone nodded their heads and retreated to their rooms with their luggage.

.

.

The girls didn't put their stuff away since they were not sure how long they were staying.

"Thank you Erza." Lucy said

"No problem." she replied

"I don't know what that idiot was thinking." Lucy said out loud

Levy saw an opportunity.

"So Lucy," she started "he sleeps at your place?"

Lucy slightly blushed "He does it on his own. Both him and Happy sneak into my house."

"Lu-chan, you blushed" Levy said

"No,no,no, I did not!"

"Yes you did."

"What about you Shrimp?" Lucy said taking the offensive position

"What?" Levy asked, obviously taken back by the word shrimp.

"I saw you on our trip." she continued "taking a ride on Gajeels shoulder, you guys were so cute!"

Levy threw a pillow at Lucy, which hit her in the face. Lucy grabbed her pillow and returned the attack. Erza then stepped in.

"Stop attacking each other's love lives." she said

"If any of us have a love life," Lucy started

"Its you." Levy finished

.

.

.

.

The boys all laid their bags down. Natsu and Gajeel took a bed and stared at the ceiling. Gray just sat on his bed.

"I can't believe that I couldn't share a room with Luce!" Natsu whined

"That would just be wrong." Gajeel spat back at him

The two dragon slayers glared at each other. Gray looked at them in confusion. It was so obvious that they had crushes on two of the mages. He picked up a pillow and threw it at Natsu.

"What was that for ice princess?" he yelled

"You both look like idiots." he replied

"What was that?" Gajeel growled

The dragon slayers both had their pillows ready when a sound cut through all of the noise. all three of them stopped in their place.

"Was that..." Natsu started

"Thunder?" Gajeel finished

They looked out the window and saw the rain falling, and falling hard. Something felt familiar about the _pitter patter_ of the rain.

"Juvia..." Gray trailed off

.

.

.

.

Juvia managed to concentrate hard enough. She was almost 100% sure that it was raining outside, and hard. She stopped her train of thought and let out an exhausted groan.

'Juvia is so tierd.' she thought

The ground in the cell was even colder than the one in the room. It gave Juvia the jitters to even touch it. She needed to check on more thing before she decided to call it a night. She inched herself towards the edge of the cell. When she made it she slumped against the bars.

"Lya are you awake?" she asked

"Yes Juvia i'm awake." a voice replied

"How are you doing?" Juvia asked

"I'm doing ok. What about you?"

"Juvia is doing fine."

"But you took a beating today." Lya replied

"But Juvia got the information she needed."

"Thats good."

"How is Aoi?" Juvia asked

"She has stopped coughing, but she looks worse."

"Does she have a fever?"

"Yes."

Juvia sighed. They had to get out of here soon.

"Hey Juvia?" Lya asked

"Yes."

"Do you think Mi is ok?"

"Yes, Juvia thinks MI is just fine. She is probably getting help."

"That's good. But because of her escape they have tightened their defensives."

"They can't stop everyone, someone will help us."

"Your right." Lya said "Goodnight Juvia."

"Goodnight Lya."

Juvia inched back to the back of the cell and laid down on the hard, cold floor. She looked at the dim light in the hallway, and slowly closed her eyes.

.

.

.

.

**Thank you to all that reviewed, followed, or made this story a favorite.**


	8. The Wolf That Turned Into A Mouse

**So here is the 8th chapter, this is the farthest that i have ever gotten into a story.**

.

.

.

.

"OK, are we all ready?" Levy asked

The two other girls nodded. They were going to search for clues to Juvias disappearance. The left the room and met the boys in front of the hotel. The sun was partially covered with clouds.

"So where should we start?" Natsu asked

"Lets start with the rain." Gray said

"You mean the thunderstorm last night?" Lucy asked

Gray nodded.

"The rain was very similar to what followed her around in Phantom Lord." Gajeel said

"It was definitely Juvia." Gray finished

Lucy nodded and the group set off to look in the town.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi slowly sat up and looked around. A little bit of sun was peeking from the clouds above her. She sneezed, it was raining really hard out last night. Most of the dirt had been washed off of her body but she still looked awful. She stood up and stumbled around. She felt really weak, but she still had a job to do. She walked out of the alley and saw a couple. She stumbled over towards them.

"Excuse me?" she said "Do you know where Fairy Tail is?"

The man pushed the woman behind him.

"Scram!" he said

Mi stumbled away. She tried three more couples, but no one answered her. She leaned against a wall. She was breathing heavily and her vision was getting blurry. She looked around and saw a group of six people, she remembered seeing them yesterday. She stumbled towards them.

The girl with blonde hair looked at her. Her energy was zapped and she could barely keep her eyes open.

"Do-o-o, y-o-u, k-n-o-w, w-h-e-r-e," she stuttered

"What?" the girl asked

"Fairy..." escaped Mi's lips before her world went black and she fell to the ground.

.

.

.

.

_She had long brown hair and bright brown eyes. She was young only 10 years old. But among her guild she was in the top 5. Her guild was known as the Southern Wolves. She didn't know anything of her past until age 6. She was a mission to investigate the disappearance of mages. It was simple and could easily be solved. The girl walked from town to town till she finally found a clue. She investigated the town of which she found the clue in. She was investigating an alley when a wizard appeared. She faced him but he had so many incredible magics that she was beaten. The girl woke up in a dark room. People beat her in order to get information about her guild. She refused to reveal any information. Over time she had been beaten and beaten again. They couldn't get any information out of her. They resorted to cutting her hair to her shoulders and torturing her till her eyes had no more light in them. She was a wolf that had been turned into a mouse. She would no longer talk because anything she said could be used against her. But at age 12 she met a girl with jet black hair. She was beaten really bad, but she still looked happy._

_"Hi i'm Lya!' she said_

_The girl looked at her._

_"I like your hair color, its suits you." she said_

_She wasn't used to getting compliments. _

_"What's your name?" Lya asked_

_The girl uttered her first since she was 11._

_"Me?" she questioned_

_The girl didn't have a name, if she did she forgot it._

_"Mi?" Lya replied "That's a cute name."_

_The girl wasn't sure about what had just happened, but from that day on Lya called her Mi. So she was now Mi._

.

.

.

The girl slowly opened her eyes. Lucy called everyone in. The group surrounded her, they had taken her to the girls hotel room.

"Are you OK?" Lucy asked

"I'm fine." she replied

She tried to stand up when Erza pushed her back down.

"You need to stay in bed till you don't have a fever." she said

"Who are you guys, and where am I?" Mi asked

Lucy answered, "You are in a hotel room."

"And this is Gajeel, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray." Levy started "And i'm Levy."

"Gray..." Mi trailed off

Mi remembered Juvia mumbling something about Gray-sama.

"I'm Mi." she replied

"So what were you doing out in the cold, injured and sick?" Natsu asked

"I was looking for help."

"What kind of help?" Gray asked

"I need to find this certain guild, its really important." Mi explained

"What guild?"

"Fairy Tail."

.

.

.

.

.

Juvia slept in. She didn't wake up alert like she usually did. But when she heard Lya begging, saying no, no, over and over again. She woke up. She dragged herself to the edge of her cell.

"So your awake fairy?" Joe asked

Juvia ignored him "Lya are you OK?" she yelled

The cell next to her was quiet. Carter walked out of the cell with Aoi over his shoulder and Lya in his arm.

"What are you doing?" Juvia asked

"I found out the worse way to torture you." Joe replied

"Worst way to torture Juvia?" she asked

"Yes. And you will soon find out."

Carter left with Aoi and Lya.

"Wait! You want Juvia not them!" she yelled

"O, we want all of you." Joe said

He walked up to the cell and unlocked it. Juvia glared at him as he approached her. He now had an eye patch across his eye.

"You see this?" he asked pointing to his eye patch "You're going to pay for this."

He kicked Juvia in the stomach, making her cough up blood. He then grabbed her shirt and dragged her out of the cell.

.

.

.

.

"Fairy Tail?" Gajeel questioned

"Yes." Mi replied

"Why are you looking for them?" Erza questioned

"I just escaped from a place that captures mages and tortures them for information about their guild."

"But why Fairy Tail?"

"It doesn't have to be Fairy Tail, it could be any guild but Fairy Tail is strong." Mi said "At least from what I have heard."

Mi had their attention now.

"We are apart of Fairy Tail." Natsu said

"But we can help you." Gray said "We are looking for someone, you can go to Magnolia and ask the rest of the guild to help."

"Why?" Mi yelled "I need your help, we all need your help!"

"I'm sorry but we are busy."

"Juvia needs your help!" Mi yelled

Everyone immediately stared at Mi.

"Juvia?" Gray questioned

.

.

.

.

**Sorry if it's short but I thought that it would be good to end it here.**

**Thank you to all the reveiwed, followed, or made this story a favorite.**


	9. Guilt

**It took awhile to write this, I had writers block. But you know; once you get over it, the ideas just keep coming!**

.

.

.

Juvia was tied up to a wall. The world was still blurry from when Joe had kicked her in the stomach. She managed to look around and observe her surroundings. She was in the blood stained room from earlier. Her vision came into focus and she realized that she wasn't alone. Aoi and Lya were there, and some girls that she was unfamiliar with. There was a girl with a pink tattoo on her arm and bright red hair. Another girl had grey hair down to her thighs. They were all sitting in chairs, tied down by rope.

"Juvia," Lya said "You're awake."

Aoi shifted and then opened her eyes.

"Where are we?" she asked

"Aoi, you're awake!" Juvia yelled

"Yeah, I guess." Aoi replied

She started coughing, blood came from her mouth.

"Are you ok?" Lya asked

"Yeah, I just haven't had my medicine."

Juvia knew that it wasn't ok, but she didn't argue. The two other girls looked very confused, and scared. They didn't have any bruises or any signs of being beaten, yet.

"May Juvia ask your names?" Juvia asked

The girl with the pink tattoo answered in a shy voice, "My name is Cate."

The name seemed to suit her. It meant innocent, and that girl looked like the most innocent girl out there. The other girl stared at Juvia.

"I'm Amia, her older sister." she said

The hair color wasn't similar but both of their eyes were a dark brown. Juvia could see the resemblance.

"Amia, I'm scared." Cate whispered

"It's going to be OK." Amia said she then turned her head to Juvia.

"So why are we here, what's going on?" she asked

"Juvia will explain, but first tell her what guild you are from." she replied

"We aren't apart of a guild." Cate cut in

"You're not? Then why are you here?" Lya asked

"That's what we are asking you!"Amia yelled

Juvia looked down; nothing good could be coming out of this. She needed everyone to keep calm and stay positive and hopeful.

"Why don't you tell everyone about yourselves?" Juvia asked

"Why should we?" Amia asked

"It could create conversation." Juvia added

"Only if you tell us yours first."

Juvia hung her head; there was no reason not to share. She nodded her head.

"Juvia is a Rainwoman." she started "She was an orphan and nobody wanted her. Because wherever she went the rain would follow. Kids would tease her about it, she was rejected from society."

Lya looked at her with an expression that Juvia had never seen before.

Juvia continued, "Until a man named Jose took her into a guild called Phantom Lord. There she met her first friend, his name was Gajeel. But while Juvia was in Phantom Lord she did some things that she isn't proud of."

Juvia hung her head. All the bad memories came back, but she continued.

"But one day Juvia met an amazing man. He showed her the sunlight for the first time. And Juvia fell in love." Juvia smiled at the memory of seeing the sun for the first time. Gray was sitting next to her, which was one of the first times that she truly was happy. "Juvia and Gajeel switched to Fairy Tail, and started a new life. He also found love, even though he won't admit it. As for Juvia, she fought for her love and he saved her, more than once. Life in Fairy Tail was pure happiness. We all had obstacles to overcome, but everyone always had each other's backs."

The four girls stared at her, Juvia was lost in her own story. She remembered the time Gray carried her when she was hurt, his sacrifice, the way he saved her.

"That's why Juvia is sure that Gray-sama and the rest of Fairy Tail will save her." she finished

"Juvia," Aoi started

Juvia was smiling; her own flame of hope was burning even brighter.

_'Fairy Tail will come.' she thought_

.

.

.

.

"What do you know about Juvia?" Gray asked

"She's in trouble." Mi said "As I said earlier, we were captured and tortured to reveal information."

"Shit!" Gajeel yelled

Erza looked at him, "Juvia won't reveal any information."

"That's why I'm worried." he said "She won't reveal information, no matter what."

Levy looked at him with concern.

"What was her condition before you escaped?" Lucy asked

"She wasn't beaten to badly," Mi started "Just some bruises."

The group sighed in relief, Mi thought some more.  
"Except," she started again, "her ankle was almost black, probably broken. And she probably had some broken toes."

Gray sat down and put his hands to his face.

"This is my fault." he said

"Gray, don't say that." Erza said

"But it is!" he yelled "If I wouldn't of said such mean things!"

Mi was sure of it now. When Juvia mumbled about Gray-sama, she had a sad look in her eyes.

"May I ask," Mi started

Gray looked at her.

"Are you by any chance Gray-sama?" she asked

Grays face got lighter.

"Yes." he replied

Mi smiled.

"Do you know where the hideout is?" Natsu asked

Mi nodded.

"Let's get going." Gray said.

The three boys headed towards the door. Mi started to get out of the bed when Lucy pushed her back down. Erza stepped in front of the door.

"I'm afraid that we can't leave yet." Erza said

"Why not?" Natsu complained

"Our guide is still sick." she continued "we will start tomorrow morning."

Levy looked at Mi.

"Will you be ready tomorrow?" she asked

Mi nodded shyly.

.

.

.

.

The sisters started their story, Cate was 12 and Amia was 19. Over all it seemed like a normal, happy life. They had a mother and a father that loved them both very much.

"And Mom would always tuck us in at night." Cate said

"We have a wonderful life at home," Amia said "We have friends and a family that's probably worried sick."

"Don't worry; we will get out of here." Juvia said hopefully.

She had to believe in her own words. Juvia smiled at the sisters, she had to get them out of there as well. The door slowly opened. Joe walked in; in his hand he had a whip and a small box. Carter followed after. He walked up to Juvia.

"Well Rainwoman," he said "What an interesting life story you had."

Juvias heart skipped a beat; she had revealed her life story. They now knew her strengths and her weaknesses. Joe put his hand up to her chin.

"But don't worry," he said "Your story didn't give anything away that I didn't already know."

Juvia looked at him with hate in her eyes.

"I already know your weakness." he said "other people."

Juvias eyes widened. Aoi, Lya, Cate, and Amia. They were here for a reason. Joe opened his box, he pulled out a shot. He walked over towards Cate.

"This shot will shut down all body functions." He said "Juvia when I said that you would pay, I meant it."

Cate was struggling; Amia was looking at Joe in horror.

"Don't hurt my sister!" she yelled "She's only 12!"

Joe smiled. He injected her neck with the needle and pushed the liquid in.

Juvia panicked.  
"STOP!" she yelled

Cate struggled. She screamed in pain.

"Sister! Sister! Please stop it, it hurts!"

All Juvia could do is watch in horror as the struggling slowed down, and Cate stopped moving altogether. Her eyes still stained with fear, stared off into space. Juvia struggled but stopped when she heard a scream.

"CATE!" Amia yelled

Joe closed her eyelids.

"Amia," he said

"You bastard!" Amia yelled back

"I'm not the bastard." he said "She is."

Joe was pointing to Juvia.

"It was her fault that I had to do this." he continued

Amia stared at Juvia with tears in her eyes.

"Why?" she sobbed "She did nothing wrong! She was 12."

"Juvia didn't," she stared

"Cut the bullshit!" Amia yelled "She didn't deserve to die, we were happy!"

Juvia watched Amia struggle.  
"Its your fault she's dead! You killed my sister!"

The words stung. She didn't do anything, right? Juvia felt pain rip through her heart. An innocent 12 year old girl just got killed because of her. Joe suddenly interrupted her thoughts.

"Amia," he started "you should join your sister."

"What?" she began to question

Joe pulled out another shot and injected it into her leg. Amia could feel the pain spreading through her body. But she did not scream in pain like her sister, instead she said her last words.

"Juvia." Amia stuttered "I hope you rot in hell for killing my sister."

With that her eyes became blank. Joe closed her eyes as well. Juvia was about to break down. That was two lives, two people that didn't have to die. Joe smiled at Juvias desperate face. But he wasn't done yet. He picked up his whip and approached Aoi and Lya. Juvia couldn't let this go on.  
"STOP!" she yelled "Don't hurt them!"

Joe stopped and thought for awhile.

"Are you willing to take their place?" he asked

Juvia hung her head. She knew that Fairy Tail would find her. But Aoi was sick; she might not make it through a beating.

"Carter!" Joe yelled

His brother unstrapped Lya and Aoi. He picked them up and left the room. Joe approached Juvia with the whip. He started to hit her. Lashing her arms and legs till they were red. After 20 minutes of what seemed like forever he stopped. He cut Juvia down and dragged her out of the room, away from the dead bodies. The pain from the whipping was nothing compared to the guilt she felt inside. She knew that it wasn't her fault, but it felt too real. Joe openness her cell and threw her in. As he locked up Lya yelled for Juvia.

"Juvia, are you OK?" She asked

Juvia didn't reply, who could. .

.

.

.

Joe met back up with Carter.

"Hey Joe?" He asked

"Yes?" He replied

"Was it really ok to kill them?

"I'm not stupid. Kidnapping and torture is one thing, but killing is another."

"So then?" Carter trailed off

Joe nodded his head.

"Carter, take the two girls back into town and leave them at the nearest hospital."

"But won't they identify us?"

"No," he said "They won't have any recollection of what happened."

"OK." Carter replied

He picked up the two girls and left the room. Joe laughed.

"Juvia," he said "The guilt should slowly break you down."

Joe smiled at his own genius, faking the death of two girls. What could be more genius?

.

.

.

Gray was impatient. He looked out the window. More and more clouds seemed to form. He didn't want to wait another day to look for Juvia, but he had no choice. Natsu and Gajeel were fighting in the background, Gray chose to ignore it. He turned to face the room.

"Natsu, stop it!" she yelled

"Gajeel," Levy whined

Gray could understand their frustration. At this rate they were going to tear down the whole hotel. Gray didn't want to get in the middle of it, but Erza was in the lobby gathering information. He walked over to the fight.

"Hey guys," he started "Stop fighting,"

"What was that Ice princess?" Natsu asked

"I said stop," Gray didn't have the chance to finish

Natsu sent a punch straight into his gut. Gray stumbled for a bit.

"What was that for Flame brain?" Gray yelled

Now all three of the boys were fighting. Mi was watching the entire thing, and couldn't help but laugh. Lucy was about to breakdown. The door suddenly opened and Erza stepped in.

"What do you think you are doing?" she yelled

The fight stopped, and the three boys stared at the angry Erza in front of them.

"How idiotic can you get?" she demanded

The boys just stared at her.

"OUT!" she yelled "I will deal with you guys in the morning."

The group of boys were about to leave when thunder ripped through the silence. Gray looked back towards the window. It was the hardest he had ever seen rain fall.

.

.

.

.

**So I was reading an article and it said one way to stop writers block was to kill a character. I didn't want to kill Juvia or the other girls, so I created more characters! But then I got mad at myself so I made it they didn't actually die. Cate and Amia ****probably**** wont show up again. I just needed them to make Juvia feel guilty.**

**Next chapter will have more of Gray, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, and Mi. I just wanted to focus on Juvia some more. Sorry if they act a little OOC, its hard to write what they would do in a situation that would most likely never happen.**

**Thank you to all that reviewed, followed, or made this story a favorite.**


	10. The Mage With No Name

**It will probably take more time to update now, since its Shark Week. And I LOVE SHARKS!**

.

.

.

.

Lya felt dripping on her face. She opened hers eyes and saw water dripping from a crack in the ceiling. She moved out of the way of the drip and towards Aoi. She put her hand on her forehead and quickly pulled back. Her forehead was hot. And not just hot like a cold, it hurt to touch it. Lya thought for awhile. She was mostly thinking about Mi. She hoped Mi was alright. Then her attention directed at Juvia. Last night Juvia didn't say a single word. Lya knew that it wasn't Juvias fault, but it didn't matter what she knew. Lya crawled towards the bars of the cell and stuck her hand out. She waited and waited, but Juvia did not grab her hand to signal that she was OK.

.

.

.

Juvia saw Lyas hand sticking out of the cell. She wanted nothing more than to grab onto her hand, but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't move, it was sore from the whipping that she had received yesterday. And she couldn't call out to tell Lya that she was alright, she couldn't find her voice. Even if she could move from her current position on the ground to grab her hand, she couldn't. It would be lying. Juvia was still scarred from yesterday's events. Even though when Joe or Carter walked by, she wouldn't show it. Juvia still hadn't given up; she still knew that Fairy Tail would come to get her. She hung onto that piece of hope and let a tear escape. Even though she had people who were coming to rescue her, she was still worried. She didn't want anyone else to hurt because of her. Cate and Amia were both gone. Their parents would never see them again, and because of her. Juvia tried to get the idea of it being her fault out of her mind, but she couldn't. The painful words still rang in her head.

'I hope you rot in hell for killing my sister.' Amia yelled

Juvia held her head as if that could make the pain go away. The previous idea of her not letting anyone else get hurt was gone. She couldn't stop them in her condition. She never felt so powerless before in her life. All she was capable of now was keeping the other prisoners hopeful. And as if that wasn't hard enough, she had to stay hopeful to.

.

.

.

.

Mi was the first to wake up. She had a nightmare about Lya, and it wasn't pleasant. She still felt weak but could get up and move. She got dressed and untangled her hair. She felt better. Mi knew that it would not be easy getting into the base. It was most likely that they set up some runes and tightened security since she escaped. Lucy, Levy and Erza were still asleep so Mi just sat by the window looking into the town. The sky was still grey from the night before and it was sprinkling. Mi was startled when she heard a pounding sound coming from the door. Mi ran to the door so the other girls wouldn't wake up. She opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

"Hello." she said to the man standing in front of her

"Hello." he said with a weird smile

.

.

.

Gray was the only one awake. He wanted to wake up the others but he knew that, that would only cause trouble. He decided that he was going to go on a walk to clear his head. He was putting on his shoes when he heard a scream. Natsu and Gajeel quickly woke up.

"What was that scream?" Natsu asked

"It sounded like it came from next door." Gajeel said

"The girls!" Gray said in realization

The boys ran into the hallway. They arrived in time to see Mi pass out and a strange man pick her up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Natsu yelled

The man looked at him and then quickly threw Mi over his shoulder and started to run. The girls came out of their room.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked

"That man has Mi!" Natsu yelled

Gray acted immediately.

"Ice Make Floor!" Gray yelled

He touched his hands to the ground and it soon became covered in ice. The man dropped Mi as he fell. Erza reacted next; she slid on the ice and grabbed Mi as she went by. The man got up and shot an energy ball at Erza. It hit her leg and she dropped to one knee. The man went after Mi again.

Natsu yelled "Roar of the fire dragon!"

A spiral of fire was sent towards the man. He turned around in time to see it coming at him.

"Water Slicer!" he yelled

The jets of water put out the fire. Gajeel charged.

"Why do you have Juvias magic?" he yelled as he attacked

The man dodged.

"You mean the girl that talked in third person?" he asked

"Yeah her!" he sent an iron fist at him

"She was easy to take out." he said as he dodged again

Gray watched Gajeel go into a rage. He managed to punch the man straight in the stomach, sending him flying.

"Lucy," Levy said "Come with me."

Levy grabbed Lucy by the wrist and started to run in the other direction.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"To evacuate the building."

Lucy looked back and saw the destruction that was taking place.

"Good idea."

The two ran off from the fight to evacuate the hotel.

.

Erza placed Mi down away from where the fight was taking place. She then turned around and joined the attack. She requip to her Black Wing armor. She charged and sliced at the man. He dropped down. He looked at his odds and didn't like them. He smiled, much to the mages confusion. He snapped his fingers and they heard an explosion. Then another and then another.

"Take cover!" Erza yelled

Gray ran over and picked up Mi. They all covered their heads as an explosion went off near them. Erza was knocked off of her feet and landed hard on the ground. When all the explosions stopped. Gray lifted his head. The man was gone.

"Is everyone alright?" Erza asked as she stood up.

"Yes." Gajeel answered as he brushed debris off of his shirt.

"Is Mi OK?" Erza asked

"She seems fine," Gray replied "Just a little pale."

Erza sighed in relief. Natsu looked around and noticed that the hotel was in shambles. The bombs from earlier probably ruined a lot of other floors as well.

"Hey guys, it would be best to get out of here before the entire place collapses." Natsu said

The group agreed. They walked down the blown up stairs down to lobby, which was also destroyed.

"Hey guys?" Erza asked

"Yeah?" Gray replied

"Where are Lucy and Levy?"

The boys looked around.

"You don't think that..." Gray trailed off

Both Natsu and Gajeel were about to head back upstairs when the girls walked into the lobby.

"Where are you guys going?" Lucy asked

"No where." Natsu said.

"We should get out of here before the building collapses." Levy said

The group left the hotel.

"HEY YOU 6!" A lady yelled

Erza faced the lady.

"Yes?" she replied

"You will have to pay for all of this."

Erza faced the other mages.

"Natsu, Gray." Erza said

"Yes." They both answered

"Do you remember when I told you about responsibility?"

They nodded.

"Now is the time to ignore me."

They all started running.

.

.

Mi slowly opened her eyes. She noticed that she was in someone's arms. Not the wizard that tried to kidnap her, but Juvias Gray-sama. She also noticed that they were running.

"Why are we running?" she asked

Gray looked down,

"Good you're awake," he said

They ran into an alley and stopped. Gray slowly put the girl down.

"We kind of destroyed the hotel." Natsu said

"Really?' Mi asked

He nodded his head.

"More importantly," Levy said "Who was that, that tried to kidnap you?"

"He is a wizard that works for the place organization that tortures us." Mi stated "He is one of the people that capture mages."

"How did he know Juvias magic?" Gray asked

"He can copy the magic of others." Mi continued "He probably came to get me before I gave out any information."

"Then we better hurry before he comes again." Gajeel said

Mi nodded, "Follow me."

Mi led them out of the alley and down the block. They passed multiple stores, all unique and completely random.

_Bobs Burgers_

_Magic R us_

_TUNA_

_Magic Discount Store!_

Pretty soon they left the heavily populated area and got into a lower class part of town. It was still pretty busy. But over the course of Mi trying to find help, she ended up in the main part of town. Mi's expression began to look a little more worried as they walked further. She slowed down and turned to face an alley.

"The entrance is in there." Mi said

"We're coming Juvia." Gray said

.

.

.

.

**Thank you to all that reviewed, followed, or made this story a favorite. 70 reviews? Thats just awesome, THANK YOU!**


	11. Break In

**Sorry, it has been a while since I have updated. I have been busy with soccer. I have had tournaments, and I moved up to a different team. School also starts tomorrow. But I got a little notebook that I can write my stories in, so school wont slow me down. I will try to update sooner. **

.

.

.

The piece of bread hit Juvia. She didn't have the energy to even pick it up. She listened to Lya talk. Even though she wouldn't reply, Lya would still try to converse with her.

"Hang on Juvia, they will come soon." Lya said

Juvia knew that she was referring to Fairy Tail. And Juvia wanted nothing more than for her to be right. Juvia listened to Lya talk about her guild. She had friends, and a team.

"I thought that they would look for me." she said "But, my guild doesn't back each other up the way Fairy Tail dose."

Juvia could hear her sigh.

"At least from what you said." she continued

Juvia continued to listen; she could hear Lya's voice get softer.

"I hope they hurry." she said "Aoi's getting worse; you are beaten and can't move."

Lya was now crying. Juvia couldn't stand the sound of her crying. It took all of her energy to talk.

"Lya?" she asked

Lya was quiet for a second.

"Yes, Juvia?" she replied

"Don't cry."

.

.

.

.

Mi pushed aside the plants and wiped off the moss. It revealed a door. She tried to open it when runes appeared.

"I knew it." Mi said

"What?" Gajeel asked

"They tightened security since I escaped."

Natsu looked at the runes.

"Good thing we have Levy!" He yelled

Levy took a step forward to inspect the runes.

"They aren't that complicated, but it will still take some time." she said

Levy started to decode the runes. She looked carefully, making sure that she didn't miss a single detail.

"How's it going shrimp?" Gajeel asked

"I'm almost done." she replied

Gray watched Levy impatiently. He tapped his foot against the ground, over time getting faster. Erza approached him.

"Gray," she started "Are you ok?"

"I will be when we find Juvia." he replied

Levy perked up.

"DONE!" she said

The runes slowly disappeared.

"We can go in now!" she said happily.

Gray immediately started towards the door. Erza put her hand out to stop him.

"Gray, we don't know what we are walking into." she said

"Erza has a point." Lucy continued

"But Juvia is just beyond that door." he protested

"I agree with the stripper!" Gajeel said

"There could be guards and mages!" Erza said "We don't know what they can do."

Mi stopped Gray before he could say anything.

"They aren't very strong." she said

Everyone put their attention on Mi.

"There are about 5 strong mages, including the boss." She continued "There is Joe and Carter; they work together as a team. There is the guy you faced earlier, the boss, and another guy."

Mi said the last part quietly.

"Another guy?" Levy asked

"Yeah. Not much is known about him, except that he is really powerful." Mi finished

Erza sighed.

"Now that we know, we should proceed." she said

Erza walked up to the door and slowly pushed it open.

.

.

.

There was a sudden feeling in Juvias stomach. For a brief moment it seemed like something was different. Juvia dismissed it. She continued to stare into the space in front of her. The feeling of being useless in not a good one. Before she had convinced herself that by not telling them any information, it would help the guild. But anyone would do that! That's why all of these girls are here. It was sickening. They were treating all the girls like animals. They got one meal a day, they got to sleep on a concrete floor, and they got tortured for information they were never going to reveal. Juvia gathered strength and managed to sit up and lean against a wall. Then she had a realization. She wasn't alone. All these girls were going through the same pain. If she felt like this, there had to be girls who felt worse. She needed to stay positive and hopeful. Maybe some of the other girls would open up as well and have the same realization. Juvia put on a determined face.

"Lya," she started

Lya answered out of surprise, "Yes."

"It's not over yet." she replied

Lya was surprised. Juvia sounded so confident. Lya looked down at Aoi who was pale and sweating, she had to hope for her to. Lya agreed, it's not over yet.

.

.

.

The group was now inside the building. Mi lead the way down the hallway.

"Stay quiet." she whispered

They got to the end of the hallway.

"Wait," Gray started "It's just another hallway."

Mi nodded.

"This area is all underground hallways, all connected."

"Then how are we going to find Juvia?" Natsu asked

Mi shook her head "I don't know."

The group walked into the main hallway. Their footsteps echoed.

"This is really strange." Mi said

"Why?" Natsu asked

"You would think that they would of tightened security after I escaped."

"Maybe they thought that the runes would stop us." Lucy said

Mi couldn't believe that assumption. Something didn't feel right. A bright light appeared, Mi felt something rush by the side if her face. She heard a scream. Mi turned around to see Levy on the ground with a burn mark on her arm.

"Levy!" Lucy yelled

The blonde kneeled down to help her friend.

"So we meet again, Fairy Tail." a man said

Mi turned to face the man from the hotel.

"Shit," Erza said

Mi felt a dark presence. She turned around to see Gajeel with an angry look on his face.

"Leave Levy to me, I will take care of him." Gajeel said

"We can't just..." Lucy started

"Lucy," Levy said "We will be fine, keep going."

Lucy nodded her head and got up.

"Alright," Erza said "We leave this to you, Gajeel."

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Mi, and Erza started to run.

"Don't think that you're getting away!" the man yelled

His answer was an iron fist in his stomach. It sent the man flying backwards. Erza and the rest were able to escape further down the hall.

"So what's your name?" Gajeel asked

"Why should I tell you?" the man asked while standing up

"I like to know the name of people I kill." he said

The man laughed. A dark aura surrounded him. Power seemed to be seeping from his form.

"My name is Alva." he said "I told you not because you will kill me, but because I will destroy you!"

"Gee-hee" Gajeel snickered "Bring it on, Alva"

.

.

.

.

"Will they be ok?" Mi asked

"Gajeel is really powerful." Natsu said

"Especially when Levy is in trouble." Lucy whispered to herself

Levy had told her about what happened when two... things... attacked her during the S-class exam.

Everyone stopped. They had reached the end of the hallway. It now broke off into two separate ones.

"Mi?" Erza asked

"I don't know." she said

"That's OK!" Natsu said "Luce and I will to the right, you guys go to the left."

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her away before she could protest.

Erza headed down the left hallway, Gray and Mi followed.

.

.

.

**A Fairy Tail cross-over came out, so i'm spending a lot of time watching and reading Rave Master so I wont be lost. So far its interesting. **

**Thank you to all that reviewed, followed, or made this story a favorite! **


	12. Panicked

**Sorry it's kinda short. Here is chapter 12! **

.

.

.

By the time Lucy could protest, Natsu had already dragged her down the hallway.

"Natsu!" she whined

He let go of her.

"What?" he asked

"Do you really think it was a good idea to split up?" she asked

"I don't see the problem." Natsu answered

Lucy looked down, she was worried. She had no way to tell if Levy was OK, or if Erza had already found Juvia.

"Luce?" he asked

"Sorry, i'm just worried." she said

"Everything is going to be fine. We will find Juvia, kick some ass, and get out of here. Ok?"

"OK." Lucy replied

They continued down the hallway, Lucy made sure to stick close to Natsu.

.

.

.

Erza lead through the hallway. You could tell by just looking at her that she was determined. Mi followed close behind, as did Gray. Erza suddenly stopped, causing Mi to bump into her.

"What?" Gray asked

"There are doors." Erza replied "Start checking them."

Mi walked up to a door on the right and pulled on the handle. The door slowly creaked open. Mi looked inside and saw nothing but a plain room. She closed the door. Gray looked at the door on the left. He walked up to it and kicked it open. There was nothing inside.

"There's nothing here." Gray said

"Then lets get going." Erza said

The group continued on. The hallway was about to end and turn around a corner. As they approached the corner Mi grabbed both of them and dragged them to the side of the wall in the shadows. A couple of guards turned the corner. Mi watched them as they passed by.

"They are heading back towards the other groups." Erza whispered

Mi was already on it. She almost silently ran up behind the guards and hit them both in the back of the neck. They crumpled to the ground. She turned back to Gray and Erza.

"Help me out." she said

Gray and Erza nodded. Mi opened a door. Erza and Gray dragged the bodies into the room. Mi shut the door behind them.

"Lets go." she said

Erza smiled at the fact that Mi could fight. They ran around the corner. Little did they know. That from the direction they just came from, there was a guard. He quickly retreated. He was headed to the Boss, to tell him about the intruders from Fairy Tail.

.

.

.

.

Gajeel blocked the attack coming straight at him. Alva came at full force, hoping to end it quickly.

"Roar of the Iron Dragon!" he yelled

A spiral of Iron came exploding towards Alva. He dodged, and fired back.

"What's wrong with him?" Levy asked "He's on a whole other level than earlier."

Alva laughed, "You noticed!"

Levy scowled.

"You're not as stupid and useless as you seem." Alva mentioned

That pissed Levy off. She stood up and got in fighting position.

"I will back you up Gajeel." she said

"Got it!" Gajeel replied

Alva attacked using dark magic. He formed energy into hot, black, balls of fire. He fired one at Gajeel, but he dodged. Gajeel fired back, Alva once again dodged. But this time Levy saw an opportunity.

"Solid Script, Fire!" Levy yelled

The word fire lit up and transformed into a blue beam of light. Alva was taken by surprise when she attacked. The blue light hit him straight in the chest.

"Now," she yelled "Gajeel!"

Gajeel ran towards Alva, who was currently laying on the ground. As Gajeel approached, he heard laughter.

"Ha, ha, ha." Alva slowly sat up

The place where the fire had hit, was a hole.

"There is no way you can defeat me now." he laughed

His hand glowed blue and he fired Levy's attack right back at her.

.

.

.

.

The guard pushed open the door.

"Boss!" he yelled

"What," he replied in a deep voice

"There are intruders." he yelled back

The man eyed him.

"How many?"

"I saw three, but there are sure to be more."

The boss stared down at the guard.

"And where are these intruders from?" he asked

"Fairy Tail."

The guard took a step back when he saw the Boss crack a smile.

"What is it?" he asked

"Fairy Tail?" the Boss said to himself

"Boss?" the guard asked

"They don't stand a chance."

.

.

.

.

A creaking sound ripped through the dim hallway. Lucy jumped out of place.

"Luce, calm down." Natsu said

"But this place is creepy." she whined

They continued to walk.

'Why am I the only one that's creeped out?" she asked herself

They continued to walk down the long hallway. Natsu was surprisingly quite. Lucy was a little concerned, Natsu rarely got serious.

Lucy listened to their footsteps. The pattern played in her head until she only heard her own. Natsu had stopped. Lucy quickly turned around, panicked. Natsu wasn't there. She looked around, panicked.

"Natsu!" she yelled "Natsu!"

Her only reply was silence. She looked around and noticed that she was no longer in the hallway. She was nowhere.

.

.

.

.

Juvia stared off into space. She didn't have anything to think about, except how she felt. Truthfully she felt sick and tired. Chills shot through her body and her bones ached. But that was nothing compared to her bruises and cuts.

"Juvia!" a voice yelled

Juvia quickly came out of deep thought. That was Lya's voice.

"What is it Lya?" she asked

"It's Aoi!" she yelled back

Juvia could sense the fear in her voice. She quickly dragged herself to the edge of the cell. A disturbed whisper rung in her ears.

_"There's blood everywhere."_

.

.

.

**YEAH! This chapter took me awhile. I promise that I will update quicker next time, its just that school has been giving so much homework. **

**Thank you to all that reviewed, followed, or made this story a favorite!**


	13. Enemies Approach

**Well, I updated sooner then I did last time. As requested, I wrote a longer chapter. I think, it's the third longest?**

.

.

.

"Lya! Lya!" Juvia yelled

There was no response.

"You need to tell Juvia what's wrong." she yelled again

She heard what sounded like weeping.

"Juvia..." Lya said just loud enough for the mage hear "I don't know what to do."

"Tell Juvia what happened."

"Blood," Lya stuttered "There's lots of blood."

Juvia bit her lip. She couldn't get Lya to talk. But for that to happen, something had to be wrong. Juvia leaned against the cell bars. She was scared. Something was wrong with Aoi and she didn't know what. She heard a slam. It caught her off guard and she jumped a little.

"Where's the Fairy!" A voice yelled

Juvia jumped again at the sudden outburst.

Hard footsteps echoed through the now empty hallway. Juvia could tell that they were guards. Juvia heard a cell rattle. A guard had kicked the bars and was now yelling at a girl.

"I asked you where she was!" he yelled

"I don't know," the girl sobbed

"Tell me, I have authorization to do whatever it takes."

The girl started crying.

"Juvias over here!" Juvia yelled

The guard stopped yelling at the girl and marched down to the cell. He was followed by one other guard. Juvia looked at the two men. One of them was armed the other was not.

"You're the Rain Woman?" he asked

"Yes." Juvia replied

"We're taking you to the boss." The second guard said

Juvia nodded. He took out a key and undid the lock. They helped Juvia stand up.

"You're smart for not resisting."

Juvia smirked. They helped her out of the cell; she kept her eye on the armed one the entire time. They took a couple steps forward. Lyas and Aois cell was in view. Juvia turned her head. Lya was sitting in the corner hugging her knees and Aoi was... Aoi was next to Lya. Surrounding her was a pile of blood. Lya even had some staining her clothes.

"Lya?" Juvia yelled

The girl picked up her head and looked at Juvia.

"Juvia?" Lya asked

"Hold on!" Juvia said

She looked back at the armed guard. Now was her chance. She concentrated all of her energy and ran up to the guard. She kicked his legs, tripping him. She hit the back of his neck. Hoping she hit the right spot she turned around to face the other guard. She couldn't run at him. It was a miracle she was able to take down the guard; it was a miracle that she could stand. Every inch of her body screamed of pain. Her one advantage was surprise and now that was gone. She wanted to wait for the man to approach her first, but he didn't move. She inched forward, he inched back.

_'Is he afraid of Juvia?' _she thought

She took a step forward and he took a couple steps back. She didn't have time to deal with him. She turned to face Lya again.

"Tell Juvia what happened." She said

Lya nodded

"She started coughing up blood." Lya stated "Then she coughed up and clot, a puddle of blood followed it."

Juvia nodded. Lya opened her mouth to say something but it was too late. The guard grabbed Juvia by the neck and held her in a choke hold. He turned her around and started to lead her out of the room.

"You and your friends are causing us trouble." he said as he tightened his grip.

Juvias eyes got wider.

'Friends?' 

.

.

.

.

Lucy's heart skipped a beat. Her companion was gone. He disappeared, or worse, she disappeared.

"Natsu!" she yelled

The only reply was her echo bouncing off of space. She started to walk forwards, hoping to get somewhere, anywhere. But the surrounding area did not change. Lucy started running, soon sprinting at full speed. But after a while she stopped to catch her breath.

'I'm not getting anywhere.' she thought

She sat down and thought for a while. She was literally nowhere. Was Natsu nowhere as well? She needed to find a way out of this. She thought about what Natsu, Gray, or even Erza would do in this situation.

"Ha ha ha." she laughed

The thought of Natsu running around, yelling, and throwing fire everywhere was amusing. She could try magic.

"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer; Aquarius!"

Lucy waited, and waited.

"Aquarius?" Lucy asked

Lucy's eyebrow twitched, she was probably on a date. Then she would try someone else!

"Open, Gate of the Lion; Leo!"

Again, she waited.

"LOKE!?"

Nothing.

"Silly girl." a voice said

The voice sounded, young.

"Who's there?" Lucy yelled "Do you know how to get out of here?"

There was a childish laugh.

"Of course."

"Could you help me?" Lucy asked

"Why would I do that?"

"Aren't you trapped to?"

There was another laugh.

"No, I trapped you."

Lucy took a step back.

"Where are you?" Lucy asked

"Everywhere." the voice replied

"Where's Natsu?"

"The one with pink hair?"

"Yes."

"He's an idiot to." the voice confirmed "He was running around trying to use magic."

"I knew it." Lucy mumbled to herself

"Wait!" she yelled "What do you mean tried?"

"Magic doesn't work in my nullification zone."

"Nullification Zone?"

Lucy heard some more laughter.

"I will give you three seconds." the voice said

"To do what?"

"Run."

.

.

.

Levy had a very short amount of time react. She leap to the side and rolled back up to her feet.

"What was that?" she asked

"That was your attack." Alva said

He was slowly standing back up. Gajeel tried to kick at him but Alva caught his foot. As if he was a bug, Alva threw Gajeel back to where Levy was standing.

"But you have a hole..." Levy trailed off

"This?" he asked putting his arm in and out of the hole. "I made an upgrade since the last time I saw you."  
"What could you have possibly done to be able to do that?" Gajeel spat

"I traded something unnecessary for something useful."

Gajeel didn't want to hear anymore. He ran straight at Alva, his hand turned into Iron as he approached. He reached his fist back and then thrust-ed it forward at the moment he would have hit him. But he didn't. All the power he had behind his fist caused him to fall forwards. Alva had disappeared. Gajeel turned around to see Alva appear behind a confused Levy.

He yelled "Levy!"

.

.

.

Gray, Erza, and Mi ran through the hallways, once in a while stopping to check behind a door. They were no longer trying to hide their presence, but they weren't trying to be caught either. The point was, they didn't care if someone saw them, and Gray or Erza would take them out before they had the chance to say anything. Gray had already taken out 4 guards, while Erza took out 2. They came to another split in the hallway.

"Would it be smart to split up again?" Gray asked

"I don't think so." Mi said

"Why not?" Erza asked "We could cover more ground."

"That's true but they seemed to have designed this place to confuse intruders." Mi said

"How?"

"One of these hallways probably goes on forever. But the other probably has security. So if intruders didn't pick the trapped hallway the first time, they would the second time, trying to avoid guards."

"Wow, you're clever." Erza said

"Not at all." Mi replied

"What?" Gray asked

"These guys will talk about their plans anytime, anywhere, in front of anyone. They don't think we will ever escape so they don't bother to keep it a secret."

"So which one should we go down?" Erza asked

"Can you sense which one has more magical energy?" Mi asked

Erza closed her eyes and concentrated. When she slowly opened them she thought for a second.

"The left one more magic." she confirmed

"Then we go down the right." Mi said

"Why?" Gray asked

"They put a Lacrima in our bodies when they kidnap us that prevent us from using magic."

"Ok." he replied

The group of three started down the right hallway. But Gray was lost in his own thoughts.

'Juvia can't use magic?' he thought 'Can she even fight without magic?'

Gray ran into something. He lost his train of thought and backed off of Ezra's arm.

"What?" he asked

He heard two unfamiliar voices.

"Found them Joe!" a voice called

"Well done Carter." The other voice replied

Gray stared at the two men. Supposedly the big one was Carter and the smaller one Joe. Joe took a step forward.

"Does that bitch belong to your guild?" he asked

"Bitch?" Gray asked taking a few steps closer, he was obviously irritated

"Yeah, that Rain Woman cut my eye."  
"She must've had a reason." Gray replied

"Well the Boss said that she's his, so I need someone else to pay for my eye."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Gray got into fighting position.

.

.

.

**To tell the truth, I could probably finish this story in less then 5 chapters. But, it depends on how I feel like writing the rest of the story. I had an AH-HA moment today, I already have the ending of the story done. **

**Thank you to all the reviewed, followed, or made this story a favorite!**

**I was really excited when I saw that I got over 100 reviews!**


	14. Confusion

**Well it took awhile. My school decided to pour piles of homework on me for 3 weeks. But here is chapter 14!**

.

.

.

Juvia struggled, but there wasn't much she could do in her condition. The guard was able to drag her into the Boss's room. He smiled when he saw Juvia in her current state.

"You're not looking too well." he teased

Juvia just grimaced at him.

"I don't like your attitude." he said as he approached Juvia

She didn't budge as he caressed her cheek. He laughed then let go of her cheek.

"Your friends may have found this place but they will never reach you in time."

"In time?" Juvia asked

"They came here to rescue you." he said "If they happen to beat all of our mages, they won't find you."

Juvia had a puzzled look on her face.

"I just have to get rid of the evidence."

.

.

.

.

Lucy sat still, confused.

"3," the voice said

"Wait! Who are you?"

"2."

Lucy quickly stood up. She didn't know where she was going to go, but she needed to find Natsu. In the distance she could hear childish laughter.

"1"

Lucy turned back but she couldn't see anything. Did the person disappear? Did she run that far? She stopped and just stared back at the darkness. But she swore that she could see a light. She started to walk towards it. Was this her way out? Her walking sped up and she started jogging. Was it Natsu? Lucy soon realized that all of her assumptions were wrong. It wasn't Natsu, or the way out. Lucy quickly turned around to run. There was a beam of light coming at her. But Lucy couldn't jump out of the way. The light was filling up the space. She couldn't get out of the way. Lucy ran faster. She just needed to keep running! This darkness couldn't go on forever; she would find a way out. Her feet slammed down as she ran. But the darkness seemed to keep going. But Lucy soon heard screaming.

"Where are you?" a voice yelled

The voice sounded familiar.

"Where am I?" the voice yelled again "And where's Lucy?"

Lucy's' heart skipped a beat.

"Natsu!" she yelled

She still couldn't see him, but he could hear her.

"Luce?" Natsu yelled

"Run!" She yelled

"Luce? Where are you?"

"Just Run!

She smiled to herself when she heard his footsteps slowly pick up pace. But the footsteps started getting louder. Louder? Natsu was running towards Lucy.

"Idiot! Run the other way!" She yelled

But the footsteps kept getting closer. Soon a hint of pink showed up in the darkness.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled "Run the other way!"

But Natsu didn't stop. His face came into view. He saw Lucy and started to sprint towards her.

"Luce!" he said as he stopped

"Why did you stop?" Lucy replied "It's going to catch us!"  
"What's going to catch us?" Natsu asked

"That light!" She yelled as she turned around

There was no light.

"Huh?" Lucy said in confusion

"Luce are you OK?" Natsu asked "You look pale."

"I'm fine." Lucy replied

She looked Natsu in the face.

"Are you OK?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." she repeated "What about you?"

"I'm fine, I was just worried."

"You were worried?"

"Of course." Natsu said

Lucy took a step back.

'Natsu's acting weird.' she thought

"Luce?" he asked worried

Natsu had a mask of worry and concern. Lucy's gut twisted. She stared him straight in the face.

"Luce?" He asked again, "Are you sure that your ok?"

"I'm fine Natsu." she replied "Let's try to find a way out."

Lucy started walking, Natsu followed behind her. Lucy kept her guard up. Something didn't feel right.

.

.

.

.

Gajeel's yells didn't reach Levy in time. Alva grabbed her from behind and held her in a headlock. Gajeel got up and started running towards them.

"Stop!" Alva yelled

Gajeel stopped, only feet away from Levy.

"Dammit." he mutters

Alva tightened his grip on Levy, lifting her up in the air. Levy started to struggle in the big man's arms.

"Put me down!" She yelled

"Stay quiet!" Alva replied as he once again tightened his grip

Gajeel thought for a little bit. Alva was holding Levy in a headlock, what could he do? Gajeel decided to try and talk to him.

"Alva?" he asked

"Yes." he replied

"What is your power?"

Alva laughed

"I suppose that I will tell you."

Gajeel nodded.

"I can absorb other people's powers."

"Really?" Gajeel said "I didn't know that we were so similar."

"You have that power to?" he asked

Gajeel nodded. Alva's grip on Levy lightened. Both Levy and Alva were very confused at the statement Gajeel had made. Gajeel reacted quickly to the confusion and ran up to Alva. He didn't realize that it was a trick before Gajeel fist was in his face. Alva went flying to the other side of the hallway. Levy dropped to her knees, gasping for air.

"You tricked him." she said

Gajeel smiled.

"I didn't know you were smart enough." she remarked

Gajeel's smile disappeared.

"Come on shrimp." he said as he picked up Levy and slung her over his shoulder.

.

.

.

Gray started running at Joe and Carter. Joe jumped to the side but Carter stood in place. Grays fist turned to ice and it crashed into Carter. Gray jumped back and held his hand in pain. Carter was completely unaffected.

"What are you?" Mi asked

Carter stood still while Joe laughed.

"Carter, get them." Joe said

Carter charged. Gray jumped out of the way only to feel pain in his shoulder. Joe smirked as the Ice mage grabbed his shoulder.

"While you were jumping out of the way, I shot you." Joe said in glee

Gray looked back at Erza and Mi. Mi was hiding behind Erza; Erza on the other end was in fighting position.

'They work together?' Gray thought

He motioned at Erza and she nodded. She glowed and changed to her Black Wing Armor. At an amazing speed she charged Carter. She slashed her sword across his back. She jumped backwards in anticipation. But Carter turned around completely unharmed.

"What?" Erza asked herself.

Carter charged at an amazing speed and crashed into Erza. She flew back and hit the wall. She tried getting up but Carter was already approaching her. A flash of brown knocked Carter to side. Mi sent kicks of all sorts at Carter forcing him backwards.

"Mi!" Erza said as she regained her balance.

"I was a part of the Southern Wolves;" Mi started "I can fight."

Erza smiled.

"It's like he has armor for skin." Erza added "My sword didn't affect him at all."

"i have fought someone like this before." Mi said "If what you say is true, he only has one weakness."

"And that is?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"There is only one part of his body that will be affected by our attacks."

"So an Achilles Heel."

Mi and Erza looked at each other and nodded.

.

.

.

.

I was checking over my previous chapters and I realized that all of this together was 48 pages of typing! To tell the truth I have never gotten this far in any story I have ever written! So thanks for the support!

Thank You to all the reviewed, followed or made this story a favorite!


	15. One Step Closer

**YEAH! Chapter 15!**

.

.

.

Gray faced Joe. Carter was busy with Erza and Mi, who were currently attacking at amazing speed. Gray examined the small man in front of him. Just as if Joe read his mind he said;

"Just because I'm small doesn't mean I'm powerless."

"Ice-make! Geyser!" Gray yelled

Ice erupted from the floor, knocking Joe backwards.

"I have a story for you." Joe said

Gray kept attacking, but Joe just jumped from side to side.

"Once upon a time, there was a Water Mage." Joe said "She often referred to herself in third person."

Gray stopped his attacks.

"As a child she was an outcast, but an ice mage showed her the sun." Joe continued "But it wasn't long till she was kidnapped and tortured."

"Where is she?" Gray yelled

Joe smirked and sent small beams of light at Gray. One made contact with his leg and made a small burn mark. It wasn't lethal, but it stung. Gray sent another wave of ice at Joe; it took him by surprise and sent him backwards. Gray walked towards him.

"I asked you a question!" he yelled

Gray grabbed Joe by the collar of his shirt.

"Where is Juvia?"

.

.

.

.

Levy and Gajeel ran through the hallway. But they soon came to a split. There was a left hallway and a right hallway. Levy thought for a second.

"Which one do you think we should go down?" Levy asked Gajeel

"The right one." he replied

"Really? Why?"

"Just a gut feeling."

Levy shrugged her shoulders.

"There's a 50% chance you're right." Levy said

She started down the right hallway, Gajeel following her. It seemed like a really long hallway but it wasn't long till they came to a turn. Through the hallway there were multiple doors.

"We should check all the rooms." Levy stated

Gajeel nodded. Levy kept to the right and Gajeel to the left. Most of the rooms were empty. The ones that weren't empty only had a chair or a table in them. Gajeel opened a door and sighed in disappointment.

"Gajeel," Levy said "Come here."

Gajeel walked up to Levy who was staring into a room. There were dried blood stains covering the room. He took a breathe in and recognized a distinct smell. One he never wanted to smell.

"Juvia?" he asked himself

Was this Juvias blood?

"Juvia?" Levy repeated

"Some of this blood is hers." Gajeel said "We're getting closer."

Levy nodded and closed the door.

.

.

.

.

Lya put Aoi's head in her lap and brushed through her hair with her fingers.

"Aoi?" Lya asked

She got a small twitch in response.

"I thought that I would let you know that everything is going to be OK." she continued "Juvias guild is here, I overheard a guard."

Lya laughed a little.

"So you're going to get to a doctor."

Lya kept stroking her hair, tears welling up in her eyes. Aoi wasn't getting any better, she kept getting colder and her breathe barely escaped her lungs. Lya was on edge, slowly watching her friend die.

There was a sudden crash at the end of the hallway. Lya could hear guards screaming in anguish. A man yelled out,

"Levy! Let the girls out of their cages."

A girl's voice replied "YES!"

Lya took Aoi's head and carefully removed it from her lap. She barely managed to stand and make her way to the front of the cell.

"Are you Fairy Tail?" she yelled out

A man soon appeared in front of the cell. He was big and looked mean.

"Yes."

"Names?" she asked

The girl soon appeared as well.

"I'm Levy and this is Gajeel." she said

"I'm Lya. Juvia mentioned you Gajeel." Lya said

"You know Juvia?" Levy asked

Lya nodded.

"They just took her to the Bosses room."

"Which way?" Gajeel asked "Can you take us?"

Lya nodded again.

.

.

.

.

"Get rid of the evidence?" Juvia asked

"Yes." the Boss replied

He looked at the guard that brought Juvia in and waved him away. The guard left and Juvia soon flew across the room. He stomach stung from the place that the Boss had just kicked her.

"But that doesn't mean that I can't have fun with you first." he laughed evilly.

Juvia picked her head up and glared at the man. She wasn't going to scream or make any noises of discomfort. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure.

"Don't try to act tough." he stated as he approached Juvia.

He picked her up by the collar of her shirt and threw her against the wall. Juvia felt her head make contact with the cement wall. Something warm seeped from the back of her head.

"First I will kill you," he stated

He kicked her once more.

"But don't worry."

He pulled out a knife and bent down next to her.

"Your friends and your precious Gray-sama will follow."

He brought the knife up to Juvias neck. But Juvia didn't react to the knife.

"Gray-sama?" She said allowed

The Boss was caught off guard by her sudden statement. Juvia grabbed the bosses arm and pushed the knife away from her neck.

"What are you?" he asked

"Juvias sorry." Juvia said almost emotionless "But she can't let you do that."

For a short amount of time her emotions seemed to take over and pain faded from her realization. She brought her legs up and kicked the Boss away from her side. Juvia used the wall for support and stood up. Her swollen ankle and broken toes didn't agree with her will and she fell back down. The Boss laughed from where he was laying.

"You're in no condition to fight," he said "Even more so because you don't have magic."

Juvia looked up and her eyes flashed bright blue. She remembered back to what Aoi and Lya had told her earlier.

**_"Why does it hurt to use magic?"_**

**_"When they first captured you, they implanted a lacryma that turns the magic power you were about to use against you."_**

**_"For example," Aoi said "If you used a fire attack, the magic energy will reverse before it takes it physical form. "_**

**_"It's like being attacking inside your body with magical energy." Lya finished_**

**_"Juvia understands."_**

'So Juvia just needs to get rid of the Lacryma?' she asked herself

.

.

.

.

.

Time for Juvia to be Bad ass! I'm excited to write the next part.

Thanks to all that reviewed, followed, or made this story a favorite.


End file.
